Super Model Get Drunk by Love
by Bella UchiHaruno
Summary: Bagaimana cara Sasuke, pemilik perusahaan pakaian dalam terkenal agar Sakura si super model jatuh lagi kepelukannya? seperti lima tahun yang lalu. it's just the beginning. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna, Bella kembali dengan fict Rated M *smirk*. Fict ini special to **AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan**, maaf untuk keterlambatan kado yang saya janjikan. Hehe. Selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Super Model Get Drunk by Love**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

**WARNING : OOC, gaje, misstypo**

**Dont like dont read**

Chapter 1: **Meet**

"Sakura, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kau ada pemotretan di Amegakure." Kata seorang perempuan berambut blonde pada perempuan yang bernama Sakura.

"Iya manager Ino. Ah, ku pikir aku harus ambil cuti panjang." Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Hei, tenang saja, minggu depan kita ambil cuti satu bulan."

"Hontou? Ah, arigatou Ino-san" kata Sakura yang langsung keluar dari kamar mandi lalu membungkuk pada Ino.

"Jangan panggil aku Ino-san forehead." Ino menyentil jidat Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah temanku, ayo kita bekerja!" kata Sakura dengan background api di belakangnya.

Sakura Haruno. Model terkenal di Konoha. Ia sudah mendapatkan enam piala penghargaan selama dua tahun atas bakatnya menjadi model iklan maupun model majalah. Ia masuk ke dalam 100 wanita tercantik sedunia dan menempati urutan ke 25.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kita membutuhkan model baru untuk iklan pakaian dalam terbaru."

"Bukankah sudah ada Hinata Hyuga?"

"Hinata mengalami kecelakaan semalam dan cedera yang di dapatkannya cukup parah."

"Cari model lain yang bisa menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu. Cari yang secantik, sesexy, dan sepolos Hinata. Ku rasa Konoha harus mencari bakat-bakat baru."

"Aku sudah membawa foto model yang akan menggantikan Hinata."

"Taruh di mejaku. Sai, ku harap pilihanmu bermutu."

Sai meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dengan tersenyum kecil.

'Kau akan menyukainya Sasuke' batin Sai

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela berjalan ke arah mejanya dan mengambil amplop yang berisikan foto model yang akan menggantikan Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke menatap foto modelnya. Wanita berambut pink panjang sedang duduk sambil menggenggam seikat bunga.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemilik peusahaan pakaian dalam ternama di Konoha. Ia sudah mendapatkan tujuh peghargaan atas karyanya dalam merancang pakaian dalam dan membuat orang yang memakai karya-karyanya tersebut merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam Sakura.

"Ini kesempatan besar Sakura. Perusahaan Uchiha sedang mencari model untuk menggantikan Hinata Hyuga."

"Aku tidak mau. Ino, aku sudah terkenal, untuk apa aku menyetujui ini."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak ingin balas dendam?" tanya Ino saat Sakura membalikkan badannya.

Pikiran Sakura melayang pada saat 5 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback On**

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" tanya pria berambut hitam yang belakangnya mirip pantat ayam.

Perempuan yang di tanya menunduk sambil menggangguk.

"Ya. Aku sangan mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung perempuan berambut pink yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Buktikan, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka seragam sekolah Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang sedang menciumi dadanya.

"Kau mau apa! Hen..ti ahh kan" kata Sakura

"Tenanglah, di sini sepi. Kau akan senang." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah kanannya sambil mengangkat jempolnya memberikan tanda pada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang tembok sambil memegang sebuah handycam.

Sasuke melepaskan bra Sakura dan langsung meremasnya dengan kuat, hal itu membuat Sakura mendesah hebat. Sasuke mulai menjilati pentil milik Sakura.

Sasuke menurukan sleting rok Sakura dan menurunkan rok itu sampai paha. Ia lalu menurunkan celana dalam pink Sakura dan mengelus selangkangan Sakura.

"Jangan Sashhh, to.. ahh long." Sakura masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sakura.

"Diamlah. Kau akan senang."

Sasuke menurukan celana sekolah serta celana dalamnya, ia segera memasukkan batangnya yang sudah mengeras sedai tadike dalam liang Sakura. Sakura menahan jeritannya di peluka Sasuke.

"Ahhh.. uuhh.. ahh" Sakura mendesah

"Ahh." Sasuke ikut mendesah.

15 menit berlalu.

"Sudah ku bilang kau akan menyukainya."

Sasuke memakai kembali celananya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbaring dengan tubuh masih telanjang. Ia menghampiri temannya.

"Ayo Sai. Cukup bersenang-senangnya." Mereka berdua tertawa.

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sakura! Sedang apa kau disini. Astaga!" teriak Ino yang melihat Sakura setengah telanjang. Serta darah di paha Sakura yang telah mengering.

Sakura yang sedang memakai seragamnya terkejut. Ia langsung menangis di pelukan Ino.

"Aku tidak perawan lagi Ino." Sakura menangis

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Ino sambil mengelus pundak Sakura

"Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan

"Aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu soal ini Ino. Beasiswa ku bisa dibatalkan karena masalah ini."

Ino mengangguk. Itulah Sakura sahabatnya, selalu memikirkan pendidikan dahulu.

**Flashback Off**

"Sudahlah Ino, itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu." Kata Sakura

"Ayolah Sakura. Kau hanya jadi model sementara, hanya untuk satu minggu ini, dan kau bisa memberi pelajaran padanya Sakura. Baiklah, lupakan soal liburan kita minggu depan. Aku menggantinya dengan cuti dua bulan." Kata Ino

'Ini bukan soal liburan ataupun balas dendam. Aku hanya muak dengannya. Senyum palsu itu.' Batin Sakura. Sakura mengepalkan tanganya.

"Baiklah. Aku melakukan ini karena aku professional bukan karena aku ingin balas dendam atau karena aku ingin liburan."

Ino tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung bertuliskan Uchiha In.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino di persilakan masuk oleh manager Sasuke, Sai.

Sai dan Ino saling memandang malu-malu. Sai adalah mantan Ino dari SMA.

"Konichiwa, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk pada Sasuke.

Ino terkejut dengan sikap Sakura.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" kata Sasuke

"Tidak." Kata Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura

"Tidak apa Ino." Kata Sakura meyakinkan Ino dengan senyumannya. Ino mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut di ikuti oleh Sai.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke

"Aku sudah menyetujui konrak dua minggu untuk menjadi modelmu." tanya Sakura

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Jadi kapan aku mulai bekerja?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura. Santai saja." Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah selesai bicara. Aku pergi." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mendengus. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam lengan Sakura dengan kuat.

"Apa kau tidak mau bersenang-senang?" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

**To be continued..**

Buat chapter depan:

"Berapa ukuran bra-mu?"

"Pakaikan dia 32A"

"Kau gila!"

"Karena Kau!"

"Ahh"

"Ino, aku masih mencintaimu."

"Berhenti!"

. . .

Well, it's done for chapter 1. But, keep or delete?

Review please 1003


	2. Chapter 2

Adakah yang menunggu fict ini? ._. gomen ne untuk tidak mempublish fict ini secepatnya, saya selalu terkena syndrome malas mengetik ketika mendapat ide.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Super Model Get Drunk by Love**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 2: You, Me, and He**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Jadi kapan aku mulai bekerja?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura. Santai saja." Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah selesai bicara. Aku pergi." Kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam lengan Sakura dengan kuat.

"Apa kau tidak mau bersenang-senang?" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke dilehernya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Hentikan. Aku muak." Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat Sakura yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Besok kau harus disini jam 3 sore. Jika telat, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata Ino memulai pembicaraan, karena ia dan Sai terlihat canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sai

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Baik sekali." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ino, ayo pergi dari sini." Ucap Sakura yang baru saja menghampirinya.

Ino mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Sai untuk meneleponnya nanti. Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

"Ino, ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah aku lakukan. Ku harap aku bisa menjalaninya dengan sabar." Omel Sakura sambil mengikat rambutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah kesempatanmu Sakura, kau bisa menjatuhkan dia," kata Ino

Sakura diam dan berpikir keras.

"Aku bukan tipe orang pembalas dendam Ino, dan kau tau itu. Tapi untuk masa lalu, keperawananku, dan harga diriku. Akan ku coba." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

Wanita berambut pink dan wanita berambut kuning turun dari sebuah limousin hitam dengan pelan.

"Sakura, untuk dua minggu ini, semangat!" kata Ino sambil mengepalkan dan menaikkan tangannya ke atas langit.

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung yang kemarin mereka kunjungi.

"Selamat sore, Sakura-san," ucap seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki lift yang ditempati oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Aaa, Garaa-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sangat baik. Kau menjadi model juga disini?" tanya Garaa.

"Aku hanya menggantikan Hinata-san untuk dua minggu ini. Dan kau?"

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi rekan kerja." Jawab Garaa

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jadi begini, kau dan dia akan menjadi rekan kerja." Kata Ino

Sakura masih mengernyitkan keningnya tanda belum mengerti.

"Ya, kalian berdua akan menjadi rekan kerja dalam model pakaian dalam ini, maksudku, kau dan dia akan melakukan pemotretan bersama."

"What?" Sakura merutuki Ino yang tidak memberitahunya tentang pemotretan ini. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tentu saja Garaa akan melihat tubuhnya, dan ia akan melihat tubuh Garaa. Pasalnya, Sakura menaruh hati pada model satu ini. Siapa yang tidak tau Akasuna Garaa? Model pria yang sedang naik daun dan telah diberi penghargaan sebagai model teramah kepada masyrakat luas. Wajah Sakura memerah membayangkan ia dan Garaa berfoto nanti.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Garaa

"Panggil Sakura saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ino tersenyum melihat Sakura yang malu-malu.

.

"Selamat sore Nona Sakura. Aku Tayuya yang akan mengurus bagian pakaian dalammu" Kata seorang wanita berkemeja biru.

"Baiklah. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa ukuran bra-mu?" tanya Tayuya

"Haruskah aku menyebutkannya disini?" tanya Sakura, mengingat disebelahnya masih ada Garaa.

"Aaa, gomenasai, aku akan bersiap ditempat lain." Kata Garaa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku 36C." Kata Sakura

"Pakaikan dia 32A" kata seseorang di belakang Sakura, dan Sakura tahu suara ini miliksiapa.

"Sasuke, apa kau gila? 36C dan 32A itu jauh sekali. Dadaku akan sesak" kata Sakura

"Sesak ya?" Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya sedangkan Tayuya yang melihat aura hitam yang terpancar dari laki-laki dan perempuan di depannya ini hanya melongo.

"Kalau begitu, berikan dia 32B," kata Sasuke

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, 32B? Hah, yang benar saja, itu akan membuat dadanya sesak dan membuat dada kiri dan kanannya menyatu.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang.

"Baiklah, berikan aku yang 32B." Ucap Sakura disertai dengan mulut menganga dari Tayuya.

Tayuya membungkukkan badannya untuk mempersiapkan bra yang akan dipakai Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kau pikir aku akan takut? Aku bukan Sakura lima tahun yang lalu. Aku memulai hidup baruku sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkanku. Ingat itu!" kata Sakura sambil menatap sinis pada Sasuke dan ia pun berjalan menjauhi Sasuke menuju Tayuya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggumam, "Tapi kau akan jatuh kepelukanku lagi. Seperti lima tahun yang lalu, Sakura."

.

Sakura berdiri di depan kaca, ia menatap dirnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Hanya bra berwarna hitam dan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuh mulus nan putihnya.

"Ayo Sakura, kau pasti bisa!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Klik.. klik..

Sasuke masuk ke ruang ganti Sakura hanya dengan menunjukkan kartu Presiden pada kunci elektrick yang ada di depan pintu untuk masuk ke ruangan yang ditempati Sakura.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini. Keluar kau." Kata Sakura sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan gaun yang ada di dekatnya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lagipula aku sudah melihat semuanya, dan sudah umm mencicipinya," kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sakura dengan keras.

"Dirimu." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke Sakura

Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendekat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku, Sakura. Malam ini, datanglah ke Black Bar. Kau akan menerima hukuman, karena telah membuat Sasuke Uchiha marah." Kata Sasuke kemudian mengecup leher jenjang Sakura.

"Kejutan apa? Memangnya aku membuat kesalahan sehingga membuatmu marah?" tanya Sakura memberanikan dirinya.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya jika kau datang malam ini." Kata Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura. Ia memegang gaun yang Sakura pegang dan menariknya.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, Sakura. Tak usah malu." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan wajah innocent.

"Masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu ternyata." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung melihat kepergian Sasuke.

"Apa dia benar Sasuke? Dia lembut sekali. Sudahlah Sakura, dia itu playboy. Jangan pernah percaya dengan ucapan serigala dari neraka itu." Gumam Sakura

.

Sakura memegang pundak Garaa, sedangkan Garaa memegang pinggang Sakura, mereka berdua bertatapan, emerald bertemu jade, seakan dua orang yang sedang haus ingin bercinta. Kemudian Sakura memegang salah satu tali branya untuk dibuka sedangkan Garaa memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang.

Blitz kamera pun menangkap mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini sampai disini saja." Teriakan fotografer itu menyadarkan Garaa yang masih memegang pinggang Sakura.

"Arigatou gozaimashu" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya pada fotografer tersebut.

"Garaa-san," panggil Sakura

"Ya?" kata Garaa dengan nada bertanya kenapa.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura

Gara mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalu kita makan bersama malam ini?" tanya Garaa

"Hah? Tentu saja." Kata Sakura mengangguk

"Akan ku jemput kau nanti, jam 8 malam," Kata Garaa

"Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –san." Ucap Garaa sambil tersenyum

"Hai' Garaa-kun." Kata Sakura menganguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sasuke yang menatap senyuman gadis pink yang sedang memakai kemeja yang di berikan oleh Ino.

"Dia milikku." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

"Oh tidak!" teriak Sakura ketika di depan mobil miliknya

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Aku ada janji dengan Garaa-kun malam ini," ucap Sakura

"Wah, tak ku sangka secepat ini. Selamat kawanku." Kata Ino

"Aku tidak selamat Ino. Aku disuruh oleh serigala neraka untuk datang ke Black Bar malam ini." Kata Sakura

Ino memelototkan matanya.

"Untuk apa dia menyuruhmu kesana?" tanya Ino

"Entahlah, dia bilang aku telah membuatnya marah," Jawab Sakura sambil berkaca di kaca mobilnya.

"Lalu, kau akan datang?" tanya Ino lagi sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

"Umm, yeah, aku akan pergi. Aku akan mengajak Garaa-kun untuk makan malam di Black Bar saja." Jawab Sakura mengedipkan matanya pada Ino sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ino menghela napas setelah menutup pintu mobil Sakura.

"Semoga dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino sambil membuka pintu mobil bagian kanan.

.

Gadis- ralat wanita berambut pink sedang duduk di depan tv, menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Gaun berwarna peach serta kalung berliontinkan sebuah kunci dan gelang dengan warna senada dengan gaunnya. Heels setinggi 4cm menghiasi kakinya yang jenjang.

Ting tong..

Sakura segera memencet tombol untuk membuka pintunya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Garaa yang di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Tepat pukul 8 Garaa-kun." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Garaa membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

"Tampan." Batin Sakura yang melihat Garaa sedang menyetir, malam ini Garaa menggunakan kemeja panjang berwarna hitam, serta jeans dan sepatu boots.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Garaa

"Black Bar." Jawab Sakura singkat dengan senyuman manisnya.

Garaa tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Black Bar.

Black Bar adalah tempat dimana muda-mudi Konoha berpesta, disediakan restoran sekaligus diskotik, billiard, karaoke, bahkan motel kecil, dengan kata lain mereka bersenang-senang disana.

.

"Selamat malam, silakan memesan." Ucap pelayan yang menghampiri meja Sakura dan Garaa.

"Chicken steak dan tomato juice saja." Ucap Sakura pada si pelayan tanpa melihat menu, ia sudah biasa ke Black Bar, aktris dan model biasanya menggelar pesta disini jadi ia hapal betul menu di restoran ini.

"Aku Beef steak dan orange juice." Kata Garaa tanpa melihat menu juga, ingat, Garaa adalah model terkenal, jauh sebelum Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Garaa

Sakura yang ditanya tiba-tiba membesarkan matanya karena terkejut. Bukan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Garaa, melainkan, terkejut dengan kehadiran orang di belakang Garaa.

Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana dan memegang pundak Garaa.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kencan buta kalian. Tapi, aku harus menjemput pacarku." Kata Sasuke.

Mata Sakura membulat kembali, diikuti dengan keterkejutan Garaa akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia milikku." Kata Sasuke kembali sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya." Kata Garaa sambil menarik tangan kiri Sakura, sehingga Sakura menyentuh dada bidangnya.

Sakura melihat bergantian ke arah Sasuke dan Garaa.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" batinnya.

**To be continued**

Terima kasih untuk reviews teman-teman semua.

Lisye, Scarlet, Angin malam, brandon, Guest, **Yoo-chan**, jung hana cassie, inai chan, Guest, Gumaguma, A- tan, fuji-chan, Ucucubi, anyeong, **Karasu Uchiha**, **Rei Fujisaki 27**, ini ambo, hamba tuhan, **Burung Hantu**, Garlic, Guest, Mikyo, Guest, ** .77**, tomat jambuuu, vani, **Snow's Flower**, **GHEIYA**, **Yukina Itou Sephiiena Kitami**, Guest, **hasnistareels**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **TFF UchiHaruno**, cHerry'bLossomsxxx, **scarlet uchiha**, , Cantika-chan, dan silent readers.

Kritik dan saran? PM saya.

1690


End file.
